Revenge Served Sweet
by chairbuck12
Summary: She had a mission, and he was the one who could help her complete her mission. She was making it as simple as that." Dick/Veronica ......after 3x12. NON-SPOILERISH


**A/N: I don't really know what to say about this, except it's rated M for a reason:):) Review/criticize!**

-----

She didn't know what possessed her to do it; what possessed her to take the plunge into an unknown world and leave all of her reality behind. She could blame the anger, coursing like pure fire through her veins, or the hurt, clenching at her heart and making it hard to breathe. Or she could blame it on the fact that she _needed _someone to pay.

She tried to make Madison pay for what the bitch had done to her, but she couldn't do it; she couldn't take the final step when it most counted. Weevil had told her that she was getting soft, and in a way, she was. Her layers were peeling off, one by one, until only a shell of her former self would remain. This shell would be everything she hated; all her weakness, hurt, and pity would be shown to the world and she would be a mockery of her former self.

So, she couldn't make Madison pay, because Madison fucking Sinclair wasn't the problem. Logan was. She could feel it in her bones, this immeasurable need to make Logan feel _exactly _what she was feeling. To make him feel the betrayal, pain, and hurt that burned in her heart whenever she saw him. To become the proud, strong Veronica Mars that once was, _was_ her destiny.

So she knocked on a door, and simultaneously sealed her fate.

---

It felt as if a lifetime passed before the door was opened. She walked in, ignoring the questioning comments that passed from the door-openers lips. His questions passed over her like honey. She had a mission, and he was the one who could help her complete her mission. She was making it as simple as that. She _had _to make it as simple as that.

"I want you to have sex with me," Veronica said plainly.

There was silence, as deep as a twelve foot pool, only interrupted by a cough.

"What?"

Veronica walked towards him, barely noticing the way he stepped back as she walked forward, as if he was trying to protect himself from her.

"I want to feel something. You can make me feel something," she said quietly, stepping so close to him that she could see the speckles of grey in his blue eyes.

"You're fucking mental," he stammered back. She smiled bitterly, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Maybe I am," she said lightly, invading his space even further by kissing his neck gently, lingering there for a minute to place kisses on his jaw. His groan could barely be heard, but Veronica heard it, and she grinned.

"But I don't hear you complaining,"

---

It was as if she was a different person, a person who boldly kissed him on the lips, a person who responded to each of his frantic movements with one of her own.

He had her on his bed, his hands lightly touching her stomach, his head bending to gently kiss her navel. She was beneath him, frantically kissing his neck, sucking on his pulse point harshly.

"This means nothing, you go it?" she said throatily. He laughed, and bent down to press another kiss to her stomach. She shivered lightly, and he noticed.

"The great Veronica Mars is nervous?" he taunted. Veronica growled, pushing him away from her so she could kneel on the bed. With one, fluent movement she had removed her shirt and climbed on top of him.

"Nervous my ass," she said, leaning down, clad in only a black bra, to kiss him harshly on the lips. He responded in kind, biting down on her lip harshly while pulling on her skirt. She let him remove it, and began helping him unbutton his shirt. Together they clumsily got it off, and then somehow he was on top of her, all of him pressed on all of her, and she was so hot and…............

Fuuuuuuuuuuuck

With one swift swipe of his fingers, he was inside her, tweaking and pressing until she was a shattering mass of goo beneath him. She felt it, that feeling in the pit of her center that told her she was reaching her climax, and she pushed him away.

"What the hell? I thought this is what you wanted?" he replied. All she could do was shake her head, climb on top of him, and show him _exactly _what she wanted. She slowly, slowly let herself down on his cock, until he was deep in her. She twisted her hips gently, and he moaned, bending upwards to suckle on her ear. His hands firmly kneaded her breasts and she groaned, lifting up slightly and then dropping herself back on his cock.

She began a jerky pattern, lifting, dropping, and spinning her hips in such a way that made him groan loudly and jerk in erratic movements. She picked up the pace, and he responded, lifting up his hips to meet hers.

"Fuck….so….good," he growled.

Skin was sliding on skin, gasps and pants were becoming louder and louder with each thrust.

And then suddenly there was a bite, a flash of white, and then fireworks.

---

"Thank you for the fuck Ronnie," Dick said, watching her pick up her discarded clothes, watching as she put them on without looking at him. She muttered something that sounded like 'fuck you', and Dick grinned.

Walking slowly up to her, he kissed her on the neck softly. She pulled away from him, and he laughed.

"Nice doing business with you Mars," he said, watching as she walked out the door.

_Nice doing business with you indeed._


End file.
